


Another Once Upon a Time

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Apr. 1st, 2007. Some choices make all the difference. Written for snape100 Challenge #171: Snape's Sorting AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time Severus Snape was never sorted into Slytherin. Never the focus of torment. Never the genius at potions, and curses, and all the ways he learnt to make four-on-one fights _fair_.

Once upon a time he was never sorted into Ravenclaw, nor Gryffindor, nor Hufflepuff.

He was never sorted at all.

And in that once upon a time, in a small town that wasn't in England, or Scotland, but far from the Wizarding World. There was a small house where a woman lived in something akin to happiness, with a dark-haired boy who never had to learn.


End file.
